Last Chance
by lizzie-rivers
Summary: Rin and Len have been best friends for years She has always loved Len but is too scared to confess. Now she's left it too late and there's no way she can be with him now. Or can she? With the help of her big sister Gumi she gets one last chance. But will she take it? My second fanfic! ONESHOT RinxLen Twice as long as my first story!


"Rin wake up!"

I didn't move.

"Rin seriously!"

'_Just ignore her, just ignore her_'

"We'll be late!"

'_Leave me alone, I'm in my happy place._'

"Rin if you don't get up I'll fetch the water pisto-"

"OK I'M UP!" I screamed sitting up quickly.

I rubbed my eyes and glared at the green haired thing sitting at the end of my bed. I felt dreadful. My head was heavy and my eyelids were droopy. I was so tired because I had barley slept the night before, but, why was that again?

"Hello? Anyone home?" asked the green haired thing that was actually my older sister, Gumi. I'm 19 and she's 21. We shared a flat and thank goodness we had separate bedrooms!

"Nope, come back later," I groaned as my body slowly sank back down to the bed.

"Oh no you don't," she said pulling me back up.

I looked at my bedside table to locate my orange shaped clock. My jaw dropped when I saw the time. 7 freakin' am.

"Gumi, I'm off work till next week, plus it's Saturday!" I whined. I've got a Summer job working at the corner store.

Gumi sighed and said, "Listen here, baka. How could you forget what today is? It's Len's big day!" She pointed to the calendar hanging at the side of by bed. Today's July 28th and it's marked with a big, red circle.

Damn! How could I forget?! Well, I think I know the answer. It's because I wanted to forget. I couldn't sleep the night before because of what would happen later that day. We had been awaiting today for weeks but it still pained me every time I thought about it. Len was.. Len was…

"Look airhead, stop spacing out or I really will get the water pistol," threatened Gumi. I pushed her off the bed and stood up.

"So, breakfast first?" I asked.

"Definitely!"

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

I trudged into the bathroom. Sure, breakfast was good but I was still feeling down. I thought a shower might cheer me up so I undressed and climbed in. It was rather relaxing until I applied the shampoo. It was different from the normal one I used. (Gumi bought the wrong one). It was mixed fruits. I sniffed and smelt peaches, apricots and.. oh… bananas.

"Len," I whimpered.

I dried off and went back to my room. I sat on the edge of my bed and combed my short, blond hair. I placed the comb down on my bedside table and stopped. Next to where I placed the comb was a photo frame. I picked it up and looked at the two happy people.

It was a picture of me and Len.

I met Len when we were eleven and had just entered the last year of elementary school. We were the only new people in our class and since everyone had already made friend groups, we became friends. Best friends.

Most of the boys I'd known so far were horrible, disgusting pigs. But not Len. He came from a rich family but he wasn't snooty. He was very funny and friendly. He was slightly annoying but nowhere near as annoying as Gumi. He had big, blue eyes and messy blond hair tied back in a ponytail. I used to tease him about looking like a girl.

The picture was taken when we were fourteen. We were outside the house I used to live in till Gumi and I moved out. Len was stood behind me with his arms wrapped around my shoulders. I was looking at him and had my left arm up pushing away stray hair. We were both laughing. Len and I loved taking pictures of ourselves so the memories would live on. We both had an identical photo album full of memories since we became friends.

While I stared at the picture I noticed the frame was getting wet. I raised my hand and touched my left cheek. I realised I was crying and I knew why.

I loved Len.

The next thing I knew was that there were arms wrapped around me. I looked to the side and saw Gumi.

"I know it hurts Rin," she said softly. "But Len really wants you to go today. It would mean a lot to him if you were there."

"It's alright, I'm going," I sniffed and snuggled into Gumi's neck. Even though she's annoying, Gumi is a really nice person who's always there for me.

After awhile she stood up and took me with her. "Now," she smiled holding my hands. "We're going to make you look stunning!"

She walked over to my wardrobe and pulled out a gown we'd bought about a week ago. It was a pastel yellow which was my second favourite colour with orange as my first. Gumi said yellow suited me better. It had straps, didn't stick out too much and came down just past my knees. I had a small white cardigan, white sandals and a white purse to go with it.

While I got changed Gumi went to her room to put on her dress. When she came back we both squealed upon seeing each other. Her dress was green (of course) and was longer that mine, coming down just above her ankles, It had short frilly sleeves and frills at the bottom. She had a light purple shawl and silver sandals. She's already done her hair. It was tied in a bun with loose bits hanging by her ears.

She sat me in front of my mirror and combed my hair. (I didn't bother to mention I'd already combed it). I told her I didn't want it styled. I just held up a yellow rose clip that was the same shade as my dress. She took it and neatly placed it to the right side of my head. I didn't have my signature bow but I still wore my four little, black clips. Neither of us like make up that much so we didn't bother.

"Oh my! Look, it's nine already! Come on, hop in the car. I'll drive," said Gumi pushing me to the kitchen and out the front door.

"Wait! I need to get the present!" I panicked. I picked it up off the kitchen table.

"Ok, ready!" I said and we rushed out of the door.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

I was so nervous on the journey there and Gumi seemed to notice. When she had a free hand she kept reassuringly patting me on the shoulder. Eventually I drifted off into my thoughts, completely unaware of my surroundings. My heart hurt and I knew the only one who could stop the aching was Len. But now, after what had happened, he would never be able to. I've realised how selfish I was thinking he was only mine. My Len. But now he was-

"Rin? You ok? We're here."

I snapped out of my thoughts as the car stopped. We got out and walked across the car park until we came to a very grand building. A chapel. Yes, if you hadn't guessed already,

**Len was getting married. **

And obviously not to me. No, the girl he was marrying was called Miku Hatsune. I will tell you right now that I hated her! And it was not just from jealousy. She was a right diva who was very selfish and spoilt. Her ever present frown sickens me and what's worst of all, I don't think she even loves Len.

She showed up when we were seventeen years old. I went over Len's apartment for tea and there she was, sitting on Len's couch. Len said he ran over her foot with his bike and felt sorry for her. Her foot looked perfectly fine to me. I guess you could say that Len got the Florence Nightingale effect. She started coming over a lot more often and they went out without me to the movies and restaurants. I really felt like the third wheel.

"Come on, let's go in," said Gumi.

As we walked in I began fussing with my dress and my hair. I really didn't want him to think I looked stupid.

"You look fine! Stop worrying fusspot ," chuckled Gumi.

I stopped walking. "I know. I'm just really scared the teal twerp will make fun of me. But worse, what if Len laughs at me?," I sighed looking down.

Gumi put her hands on my shoulders and looked me in the eye. "Rin, you look absolutely beautiful. I couldn't ask for a more pretty little sister."

I gave her a weak smile and we went inside the chapel.

Whoa, it was busy in there. There were people everywhere in dresses and suits. Someone with blue hair waved to us and walked over.

"Hey Rin, Gumi. Glad you made it," he said with a grin. It was Kaito, Len's best man. He's been a good friend of ours for years as well. I guess I was quite touched that Len said that if he could have a best woman instead he would chose me.

Gumi returned the grin. "Glad to be here," she said. "Where's the groom then?"

"Ah, he's over there," he said and pointed to the corner of the room.

There he was. He was wearing a smart, black tuxedo with his usually messy ponytail neatly tied back. My face heated up. He looked so handsome. He was laughing as he was talking to a couple we know.

"Oh Gakupo, that's a good one. By the way did you know-" Crap, he'd spotted me. There was no point trying to hide now.

"Luka, Gakupo, I'll talk later. I need to greet someone," he said not taking his eyes off me. He started walking in my direction.

"Rin, I'm just going over there. Hey Teto!" called Gumi and walked off. I had to face Len alone. Well, damn.

"H-hey," I said and put on my best smile.

"Rin!" he cried and hugged me tightly. "You made it! You made it!" he said rocking my side to side.

I was so happy. Everyone in the room had disappeared. It was just me in the arms of Len. It was so warm, so comforting. But then he pulled away and the dream ended. He looked at me with his sparkling, blue eyes. He gasped when he saw what I was wearing.

"Oh, do I look stupid?" I asked, hurt that Gumi was wrong.

"N-no, you look," he said turning slightly pink. "Really, very pretty."

I returned the blush. "You look very, uh, handsome," I spoke the truth. Then I remembered the present.

"Here's your wedding present. Show Miku later. I'd rather give it to you now," I said holding out a present wrapped in silver paper with a blue ribbon for decoration.

"Ok," he said taking it. He carefully pulled of the ribbon and gently unwrapped the paper. "Oh my…"

I'd given him a photo album. It was yellow and blue with a border of semi precious stones. Len stared at the album for a moment then looked at me with confusion.

"It's for you and Miku to store pictures of your memories together just like-" I couldn't continue. There was a lump in my throat and I felt tears prickling in the corners of my eyes. I swallowed and whispered, "Just like we did."

"Rin," he sounded concerned.

"I need to go to the bathroom," I said quickly and ran off.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

I sat on the toilet lid in the cubicle, silently crying my heart out. When buying the album, I thought it was such a great idea but now I wasn't so sure. I didn't think it would hurt so much to give it to him.

After a few minutes I could hear voices. I wiped away my tears and stood up, pressing my ear against the door. Oh crap. It was Miku and one of her bridesmaids.

"Neru, you promised my flowers would be royal blue. These are sapphire!" screeched Miku.

"I tried my best and they seem perfectly fine to me," sighed Neru.

"No, you don't understand," she whined, stamping her feet. "Today, I'm the princess, the queen! So I have to be treated like royalty. I must have _royal_ blue!"

I couldn't help but chuckle…which was a mistake.

"Who's in there? Open up NOW!" she yelled. I didn't dare argue and slowly stepped out.

I couldn't believe what Miku was wearing. It was a traditional wedding dress. However, it was so poofy that I swear you could fit a rhinoceros under there if you tried. She had so much make up on she looked like a clown. She wore a long veil and her hair, well, a bird could happily make a home in it.

Neru looked a lot more simple with a long, tight, strapless dress. I must say her long, blond hair was gorgeous. She looked fed up and I didn't blame the poor girl.

"Y-y-you," stuttered Miku. She stared at me wide eyes for a second then glared. "If it wasn't for Len, you wouldn't be here right now," she spat.

The brat had hated me since we met. It was probably cause I was Len's first kiss. NO! I DIDN'T SAY THAT! Ok maybe I did. It was an accident though! It was at school when we were thirteen. Len and I were chatting on the yard during lunch when some wild boys chasing each other screamed, "Look out!" They crashed into Len who went flying into me and, well…_smooch_.

Even though I had a huge crush on Len it was so awkward when he quickly pulled away and stared at me. We both went as red as tomatoes and everyone who saw began crying with laughter. Afterwards we promised we'd forget that day had ever happened and stayed being best friends.

I'm such an idiot. I should have told him the truth right after it happened. How I really felt. But I didn't. I left it too long and then Miku showed up. Damn me and my stupid fear of rejection.

I ignored what Miku said and started to walk away but she painfully grabbed my arm. "You've been crying." I looked at myself in the big mirror on the wall. It was quite obvious I had, for my eyes were all red and puffy.

"What's it to you?" I asked. Neru shivered.

"I know perfectly well your feelings for Len but I hate to break to you honey, HE'S MINE!" she snapped, tightening the grip on my arm.

I winced in pain and Neru calmly said, "Miku you're hurting her."

"That's the whole point! If she doesn't back off soon then I will make her sorry. Len and his money are mine!" she laughed.

Neru and I gasped in shock. Miku looked confused but then let go of me and put her hand over her mouth realising what she had said. The rotten scum was only marrying Len for his money? I gave her a death glare and slapped her right across her pretty little face. Now it was her turn to gasp in shock as I ran out of the toilets.

When coming out I crashed right in to Gumi who sighed with relief and said, "Rin, there you are! I've been looking everywhere. The ceremony is about to start. Come on!" She grabbed my hand and pulled me along.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Gumi and I had taken our seats next to each other and everyone was waiting for the bride to arrive. Gumi kept glancing towards me. I knew Len was watching me as well but I didn't dare look at him. I just stared down at my hands resting on my lap. I really hoped he couldn't see that I'd been crying.

Gumi began fidgeting and looked uncomfortable as if she really wanted to say something. Finally she said, "You know, Rin, you might have one **last chance**."

"What to you mean?" I asked her confused.

"A last chance to tell Len how you really feel."

"EH?!"

"Shhhhhhhh! Keep it down," she snapped covering my mouth. What did she mean? How could I confess in the middle of a wedding? Oh no. She can't really mean…

"Speak now or forever hold your peace," whispered Gumi.

"No! I can't possibly-"

"Rin listen! Do you really want Len to spend the rest of his life with, _her_?" She said her with a hint of venom.

"N-no."

"Then do it!"

Before I could reply music began to play. I gulped, it was starting.

First the bridesmaids appeared. There were two little girls, one with purple hair, one with red. I didn't have a clue who they were and just guessed they were Miku's relatives. Next came Neru and the other bridesmaid about her age. I think her name was Meiko. She had short brown hair and was wearing the same dress as Neru. As they passed Neru gave me a sympathetic look.

Then came Miku. She had linked arms with her father (who looked just as horrible as she did). They floated down aisle and I don't think anyone noticed but she glared at me when they past. I didn't really care for I could see her cheek was still red from where I'd hit her.

They arrived at the end and her father left to sit with his wife. Miku and Len smiled at each other and the preacher began.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today…"

My knees began to shake as I waited for the one line that could change everything. I ignored most of what the preacher said until:

"If any person can show the cause why they may not be joined together-"

This was it. My **last chance**.

"Let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

People around the room exchanged glances and no one spoke. Gumi patted my leg. I gave a deep breath and stood up.

The room was full of horrified gasps and looks of disgust. Especially from Miku.

"Rin?!" cried a voice. It was Len.

"Oh my. In all my time I've never experienced this," said the preacher. "Tell us all what you wish to say young lady."

"Len," I whimpered. I felt tears rolling down my cheeks. "She doesn't love you!" I yelled.

"W-what?!" asked a flabbergasted Len. "Is she lying?"

"Of course she is lying!" screeched Miku.

"She only wants you for your money. Len, you have to believe me!" I pleaded unable to stop my tears.

All the other guests started to whisper to each other. The preacher, who still looked baffled said, "Anything else you want to add to that?"

"Yes," I said and everyone in the room went quiet. I looked down to the floor for a moment to summon up my courage.

"Rin," Len said softly.

I lifted my head up and clenched my fists. I looked Len in the eye and said loudly, "Len, I love you!"

The guests began to whisper again. Len looked stunned while Miku looked like she was about to lose it.

"For all you know this could be an act!" bellowed Miku. "Where's the proof?"

"Here," said a calm voice. I looked to my side to find Gumi had stood up next to me. She was holding out her mobile phone.

"G-Gumi? How?" I asked confused.

"Remember you bumped into me when coming out of the toilets? I followed Miku and Neru there and found them arguing. I knew it was worth something so I got out my phone and videoed the whole thing right up to where you left," she said proudly.

"Let me see!" cried Len. Gumi and I walked down the aisle up to Len, Miku and the preacher. Gumi turned the volume right up so the guests could listen and pressed play.

We were silent until the part where Miku painfully grabbed my arm. Len looked at Miku and growled, "How dare you hurt Rin." My heart skipped a beat.

Then it got to the sentence everyone was waiting for.

"That's the whole point! If she doesn't back off soon then I will make her sorry. Len and his money are mine!" laughed the Miku on the video.

The tape ended and everyone was silent until Len pointed to Miku and calmly said, "Get out."

Miku's jaw dropped. "But, I-"

"GET OUT!" yelled Len. Miku jumped at his sudden anger and froze on the spot. In the end Miku's parents carefully pulled her out of the room. Everyone remained quiet, unsure of what to do next. Len wasn't looking at anyone, just down to his feet.

Finally he said, "Come on. We're going." He grabbed my hand and led me towards a small door. I looked back at Gumi and gave her a look that said, "Thank you." She nodded and smiled.

Len pushed the door open and we went through it. It appeared to be the church garden. He shut the door and led me away from it so no one could hear what we were saying. He stopped walking and the first think I said was, "I'm so sorry!" Fresh tears appeared in my eyes.

"No, I should be the one apologising," mumbled Len looking at the ground again. We stayed awkwardly quiet for a few minutes. Suddenly he looked straight at me and asked, "Did you really mean what you said?"

"Said what?" Although I knew.

"You said…that you loved me."

I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out so I just nodded. I covered my face with my hands so he couldn't see how embarrassed I was. I didn't stay in that position for long for I felt arms wrapped around me. Len was hugging me. I returned the hug and Len sighed.

After a moment he pulled back a little so his arms were still around me but his face was in front of mine. "I never knew you felt so strongly about me. It's just…"

_'Great. This was the part where I get rejected.'_

"I love you too," he whispered.

'_Wait, WHAT_?'

Before I could respond I felt something warm and soft on my lips. _Len was kissing me. _I instantly returned the kiss and let some more tears flow. But for the first time in weeks these were not sorrowful, but happy tears.

I felt rather stupid. Why'd I wait this long to tell him? This beautiful moment could of happened years ago! Ah, well. They say good things come to those who wait.

The kiss only lasted a few minutes but it felt so much longer. It was I who broke the kiss or I would of passed out from lack of oxygen. I smile crept across my face when I saw the disappointed look Len gave me.

He hugged me tightly again and said, "Rin, I've loved you since we became best friends. You're smart, amazing and funny and well, I guess I thought you would never like me in that way. I suppose that's why I turned to Miku. She seemed to have an interest in me but really she was only interested in my, or rather, my parents money. Oh Rin, I'm so sorry. Could you ever forgive me?"

He said it all so quickly that it took me a moment to take everything in. I buried my head into his neck and replied, "Of course I can."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

It had been a year since Len and I had confessed our love for each other. Now today was our big day. Yes, Len and I were getting married!

We weren't getting married in a church, instead it was a cute, little hotel that was right next to a huge river. It was very scenic there with so much nature in every direction you looked. Len picked it saying there was no way he was getting wed in a chapel again. It would just remind him of the witch he nearly married.

I waited patiently outside the room where the ceremony would take place. My father was with me ready to give me away and so were my two bridesmaids. One of them, of course, was Gumi. The other one was Neru. She had completely fallen out with Miku after that day and surprisingly, the two of us became very close.

They were both wearing long, royal blue (ha ha) dresses that flowed as smoothly as the river we were beside.

As for my dress, it was nothing like Miku's. For a start it wasn't even white. _It was pastel yellow._ It was very long, trailing at least a foot behind me. It had short sleeves and a white ribbon tied around my waist. Instead of a rose I had a small tiara in my hair. And of course, no make up!

I heard the music play and Gumi and Neru disappeared through the doors. After about twenty seconds my father and I followed.

Len hadn't seen my dress yet and when he looked at me he looked like he was about to cry. Oh no. Did he not like my dress? We reached the end of the aisle and my father left me beside Len.

"Oh, do I look stupid?" I whispered

"N-no, you look," he said turning slightly pink. "Really, very pretty."

'_Whoa, déjà vu._'

The same preacher who nearly wed Miku and Len began. "Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today…"

My heart was beating rapidly. I was so scared that Miku would barge in any moment and stop the wedding, just like I did. Then I heard _those_ words.

"If any person can show the cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

Both Len and I held our breath. I think we shared the same fear. We waited five seconds, ten seconds, twenty seconds, but no Miku.

"Ok then, let's carry on," said the preacher. Len and I breathed a sigh of relief and smiled at each other.

We got to the vows and Len took my hands. He said I do and I did too. We placed rings on each other's fingers and finally the preacher said, "I announce you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride."

Len put his left hand on my cheek and his other hand around my waist while mine rested on his shoulders. We kissed each other lovingly while our guests cheered. I heard wolf whistles and we pulled away. I looked to find Gumi and Kaito as the culprits. They looked at each other and blushed. Who would of thought?

Afterwards people congratulated us and by the time it was dinner time Len and I were already exhausted. The meal was fabulous. The speeches followed and Kaito really embarrassed Len. But isn't that the best man's job? The last person to speak was Len and he made me cry when he said he couldn't ask for a better wife.

Next was the first dance. Len pulled me onto the dance floor and slow music started. We glided across the floor and I felt like I was flying. Out of the corner of my eye I spotted Gumi and Kaito holding hands and blushing. I winked at them as we twirled past and they went even redder.

Towards the end of the dance Len whispered in my ear, "Thank you for saving me. I can tell you now that even if I'd been in you're shoes I'd never of been able to what you did. I truly love you, Rin." And he pulled me in for a long, passionate kiss.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Hello! Sorry I've been gone so long! The reason for my absence is that I've been in France for three weeks! We had lovely weather but now I'm back in rainy Britain. *sob sob*

For all the Miku fans, I have nothing against her! The mean girl was originally supposed to be Neru but I knew my friend would murder me if I did. I was dying from fluff and squealing when I was writing this. (I know, I'm a very odd 13 year old)

The inspiration I got for this story was when I was in France and some newly weds drove past me. They were all sounding their car horns and I really enjoyed it! My grandmother told me they always do that at French weddings. Then I thought, "Weddings, weddings, weddings…" and said out loud, really loud, "RIN AND LEN!"

…my grandmother now thinks I'm crazy…

Review please!

I've only just realised you can reply to reviews! *Neru comes up behind me and hits me across the head with a leek* I'll get replying as soon as possible! :)


End file.
